Grand Line University
by Princess Rosette
Summary: Sequel to 'Grand Line High': Please read that before this! Charlotte, Ace and Luffy are back one more for even more school drama, more tiring homework and more love-making xD Rated M for language and 'other' content
Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Told y'all I'd be back with a sequel :D Are you excited? I hope you are, I can't wait to start writing.

Btw, you might want to read the first story just so you can fully understand.

Enough chit-chat, on with the story. Enjoy!

* * *

 **2 Years Later**

A lot of stuff has happened over the last two years, let us start from the beginning shall we? First of all the captain and vice captain of the Straw hat pirates, Luffy and Charlotte, thought that Ace (Luffy's older brother) had died during their mission to rescue him. The relief for them was when they were sheading their tears in the forest, Ace found his way to them and the three were reunited once again. After that, they had no where else to go so Charlotte invited them into her house. As they were eating the meal the princess had prepared, the house phone went off. When Charlotte answered it, the voice on the other end was Garp (Luffy and Ace's granddad) he told them that they had to go to Grand Line High to study for... well, they still don't know the answer to that statement

From the beginning of the school year on that very first day, it went just awful as one of Charlotte's friend, Peach, got sent to the nurses office for a whole week! So much for a good first day, they said... But once that was over with, it went quite well. That same month Charlotte's old school friend, Fuu Angel, had started her first day in Charlotte's class. The two were very happy to see each other after a long time and were going to have the best school year ever! Or so Charlotte thought...

After Luffy found out about Charlotte and Ace's relationship, he yelled it out in front of their class mates. The people in the school were making up rumours about them and things couldn't get any worse. No, wait, it DID get worse! Fuu was jealous that Charlotte had (supposedly) stolen Ace from her so she joined up with Charlotte's two arch-enemies, Vivian and Pauline, and made her life a living hell within those first two months!

Within that time, the three had reunited with Sabo (Luffy and Ace's other brother) and there was also a talent competition and everyone was getting excited for that. Ace and Luffy over heard Charlotte singing and persuaded her to join them in the show. When she agreed, she soon regretted it when she heard the other three were going for it as well and were forcing her to drop out with blackmail! But she didn't care about the blackmail that they threatened her with because her and the two brothers won the competition! During that time, Fuu had realized she had just over reacted over something very minor and wanted to make things right again, so she went to Charlotte and apologized for everything she did to her. Being the nice person she was, Charlotte forgave her and everything turned out back to the way it was before. Also, Vivian and Pauline were expelled from school for trying to sabotage the performance and for all the other bad things they did and were never heard from again.

Now Ace, Charlotte and those who are 21 or 22 are about to start their first year in University whilst Luffy and those who are 19 or 20 are in their last year of high school.

Now that all this has been said, lets get on with the actual story!

* * *

 **Tuesday, 1st** **September**

"Charlotte-one-sama, more strawberries!" Amelia said with a mouthful of strawberries

"You got enough in there already in that mouth of yours, don't be greedy!" Charlotte fiercely answered back

"Look who's talking!" Amelia said as she pointed at her sister

"The hell did you just say?!" Charlotte raised her fist. It was shaking with anger and murderous intentions

"N-Never mind..." Amelia said with a scared tone

"Anyway, how are you enjoying the school? I'm sure it is much better than when I attended" Charlotte reminded herself of what had happened in her last year

"Oh come on sis, just forget about last year"

"Well it's hard to when you had a back-stabbing friend who broke 10 years worth of trust and had the entire school spreading vicious rumours about me"

"Oh, right, I see your point then..." Amelia then decided to change the subject "So where's Luffy-kun and Ace-oni-chan?"

"They're out hanging with their friends before school starts again, they wanted to celebrate their last day of freedom before they end up having to face their nightmare again"

Amelia giggled "It's not like your going to prison for crying out loud"

"Sure feels like it..." Negativity flowed around Charlotte, then again it always did

 **xxx (A/N: Ugh, not bothered to get these two to say anything else, all they do is talk about themselves and the other and that's it. CUT SCENE!)**

 **The Next Morning**

Charlotte was the first one to wake up, as she always did, she slammed her alarm off and left her bed. After she got dressed and did everything else he entered the boys' room, they were sleeping in jumbled up positions which looked uncomfortable in Charlotte's eyes. She rolled her eyes and used her phone that was in her hand to turn on the alarm and wake them both up

"5 more minutes...~" They whined

"Nu-uh, wake both your asses up!" She pulled both their covers off and they sat up, their eyes however were still closed but were also opening several times

"Why Lottie...?" They groaned

"Cause life is hell that's why, now get dressed and ready for breakfast or..." She folded her arms and grinned evilly "I won't make either of you lunch and you'll both end up starving for the rest of the day"

Their eyes shot open and they were out of bed and dressed, with everything else done as well, within moments "Okay, we're done!"

She smiled in victory * _I always win_ * She cheered in her head "All righty then, now that we're all up, what do you guys want to eat? And Luffy don't say meat because you're not going to get it until later today"

"Aww" Luffy pouted "Well in that case, I want toast!"

* _Well that's new..._ * "All right then. How about you Ace?"

"I'll have the same"

"Great, let's go downstairs then" Everyone headed downstairs and Charlotte began preparing the breakfast. Shortly after they ate they took off to their first day of school/university. The two adults parted ways with the younger one as their school was further away from Charlotte's house

After arriving they stared at their new education place "Wow, it's huge! Much bigger than our last school"

"Indeed" Just then the bell rang "We better hurry and meet up in the assembly before we get into trouble" Ace said

 **xxx**

All the students and teachers gathered into the hall where they had their assembly to schedule everyone's classes and everyone's tutor room ( **A/N: Like what happened in GLH** )

After the assembly and everyone headed to their located rooms, Charlotte ran into an old friend or rather a few of them. Her eyes lit up like the 4th of July "Hey guys!" It was her nakama

"Charlotte!" There was Nami, Robin, Zoro, Sanji, Franky and Brook

"It's been so long, how have you all been?"

"Good! All though, even if it has been 2 years, you still look exactly the same" Nami said

"So do you, only with longer hair. The rest of you guys look different though, also-"

* **RRRIIINNNGGG!** *

"Damn it, looks like that's the bell. Catch you guys later!"

"Bye!" Everyone went their separate ways

* * *

 **~TBC~**

 **Hey, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! ^_^ Sorry for ending it weirdly but I ran out of ides, if y'all have any would you mind leaving a review and telling me about it? Much appreciated, thanks! Can't wait to get started on this story like Grand Line High and I hope everyone is excited for this story. That's all for me for now, ta-ta!**


End file.
